Balanced
by greenone15
Summary: The days before The Amazing Mirror Event took place and when some people were still sane and kind.


Balanced

Chapter One: Meeting Stranger

There is a place for everything and anything. It is no escaping being alone because when one is alone one may have loneliness as company so one can not truly be alone. The same goes for good and evil, when there is evil there is good and when there is good there is evil. When there is light there is dark and visa verse. One could even say the universe has a unique balance and when one is in complete control of balance they may rule over all, either by protecting or conquering it. But what happens if the balance of all things is a single being whom traverses all terrain? One that can go above and beyond even the supernatural? What if this single life form is unaware of the role of being the balancer?

The first thing this particular being is aware of is waking into senses are dull, numb, and buzz with confusion as cloudy azure eyes reveal themselves. The eyes are soon followed by the mobility of the being's body. A dark spherical creature with two 'paws' for hands and a pair of large non-legged red feet. The being then props itself up by its hands, becoming aware of another sensation which greets its nervous system with a powerful assault. Dizziness soon sets in as the being feels its remaining energy vanish into the chill grey air.

When the life form came to again it finds itself in a different environment, a dark humid cave to be exact.

Water could be heard deeper within and proved the only source of sound other than the being's shallow breathing. How did it get here? More importantly, is it a patient or prey to whatever lives in this cave? These blossoming questions are soon met with the bees of answers as it hears footsteps. The first instinct that comes to mind is to hide but the cave provides no such thing as eyes dart about with panic. the footsteps come faster as the being's feet shuffle to stand, making the sound rebound off the cave's cone-shaped walls.

Surely it has nothing to be afraid of but the flight or fight response kicked in way before logic could. So by the time the owner of the footsteps stopped upon site of it, it had rolled on its back and, like a baby turtle, struggled to stand. It is comical to the new stranger as their high-pitched chuckle is soon heard to which the other gets rather irritated and embarrassed. Mainly it is because the being gazing down at it is a mere child with the same look as itself only a lighter shade of gray with near black feet.

"Sorry yopo you just look funny, do you need some help yopo?" asked the child after they stare at each other for a moment. It didn't really give a verbal reply, only a nod 'yes' is all that is needed. With a smile the child hepls the being into a sitting position with a small grunt of effort." Yopo, my name is Kirby yopyo, what's yours?" the child continues to ask as they sat face-to-face. It hesitated for a moment as the information seemed so basic yet at the same time it is complex because of one very important reason.

" _I,… I do not know_"

" Oh, yopo,… Sorry to hear that but maybe pyo I can give you a name your memory comes back yopo " spoke the child with genuine concern and curiosity. Why is this kid being so nice anyway? They barely know each other much less why it would go through the trouble." How about Stranger yopo? It's logical and describes our relationship so far pyo if your lucky I might even name you Cherry yopyo" said the child as he, judging from the pitch of voice, smiles at Stranger. It makes sense to a degree and it is nothing to outlandish but why Cherry?

"Yopoy it's because the only real color on you is cherry-red besides your eyes yopyo. And because I really like cherries because their sweet and comforting yopo" explains Kirby as he imagines the delicious berry with a slight drool. Again, it is understandable and it rather take Stranger over Cherry any day." Stranger will work for now" spoke the newly named Stranger as it attempts to stand up again. The cave as it is, is making it hot and the forest shade outside the cave looks quite refreshing.

So Stranger proceeds to venture out of the cave with little assistance from Kirby. It is then did Stranger realize that the area it steps upon is strangely off in a way. The colors are as natural as they can be, the grass is green and the sky is blue yet why does it seem so flat? Then the oddest thing Stranger notices is that the white roses of a bush drips a red color." Yopyo I painted them, the roses I mean. Everything here is so dull and grey yopo, so I thought I can paint everything the way it is supposed to be yopyo" spoke Kirby as he can see the way Stranger walks about that it is trying to figure out his home world." Is it always like this, without the colors everything is just grey?" questions Stranger as it inspects the roses closer and they indeed are painted red.

" It didn't used to be until a golden mirror showed up out of nowhere yopyo and sucked all the color away, it really scared me yopo and a lot of my friends started acting weird" continues Kirby as his jubilant voice decreases into a sad sigh." Weird? How? They do not act the same or are they not around?" inquires the darker of the two as the breeze sent shivers down both their spines." They have become mean yopyo and drove me away from the village, now I have in the forest poyo. Whispy gives me apples and tomatoes to survive yopo" replies Kirby as he thinks of his friends. Stranger's brows crease into a slight frown, even though it doesn't know much about friends it knows that living creatures shouldn't treat one another negatively.

There is a brief moment of silence as the more mature of the pair thinks over the new information.

" How about we make a deal?" inquires Stranger which gets Kirby attention right away." If you help me get my memory back I'll help you get your friends back to normal by returning the color to this place". Kirby became really excited at the offer and jumps to ale it with a nod and kind smile " Yopyo! It's a deal". Stranger then gestures for Kirby to show it where this village is and more importantly this mystic golden mirror. And at that moment it only had one last question "By the way, what is this place called? WonderLand?". The young male pauses to look Stranger straight in the face with a goofy looking smile." Yopyo, this place is called Rainbow Route which is also where I live yopo and ironically this planet is called:

" _The Mirror World _"


End file.
